NUEVA AVENTURA Y NUEVO MUNDO DXD
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: En medio de la guerra y al borde de la muerte naruto es visitado por unas personas quienes le daran nuevos poderes junto a una nueva mision que los colmara de las mas grandes aventuras estren y vean que sucede con nuestros heroes massiveharem
1. Chapter 1

"inicia una nueva aventura, nuevo mundo"

zafir09:ciertamente muchas gracias por los consejos y mensionarme los errores de escritura y gracias por las parejas para el rubio en los nuevos proyectos asi como las habilidades, tambien gracias a todos aquellos que has tomado el tiempo de leer mis historias y dejarme sus comentarios los cuales seran tomados todos en cuenta para dos proyectos muy especiales que estoy escribiendo asi que esperenlos si mas que decir ¡A RODAR DIRECTOR!

Se puede ver a una criatura gigantesca de 10 colas ondeando salvajemente tras de si en una zona ya devastada por las constantes batallas desde el inicio de la 4ta gran guerra shinobi a manos de uchiha óbito con el fin de obtener a los restantes bijus que resultaron ser el kyubi no youko kurama y el hashibi gyuki de naruto y killer bee y ya estando cerca del final de esta guerra les son arrebatados los bijus a ambos contenedores y naruto en este momento esta al borde de la muerte y cerca de el se encuentran hanabi y tenten viendo como su amado moría lentamente y sin ellas poder hacer nada aunque en el interior del rubio ocurría algo muy distinto.

-paisaje mental-

"eh.. donde estoy, acaso ya me morí"- se preguntaba nuestro joven rubio.

"no estas muerto naruto-kun estamos en tu paisaje mental pero si estas al borde de la muerte" -le hablo un extraño hombre en opinión del rubio.

"quien eres, como es que estas aquí y que es eso de que me estoy muriendo" -pregunto primero serio y luego preocupado.

"veras naruto-kun mi nombre es hagoromo ootsutsuki mejor conocido como rikudo sennin" - se presento el viejo hombre haciendo que naruto tuviera la cara en shock frente a el estaba el creador del ninjutsu moderno.

"a que debo estar en su presencia hagoromo-sama" pregunto cordialmente el rubio hay quien pensaría que el era inculto y descortés a la hora de hablar pero sino fuera por sus amadas tenten-chan y hanabi-chan(que si no se comportaba le dejarían sin ramen por 2 meses) que ahora hablaba con propiedad.

"veras naruto-kun e venido con algunas personas y a darte unos regalos asi como a tus novias pero antes debemos ayudarte a que no mueras" -el sennin estaba sinceramente sorprendido el joven hablaba respetuosamente "asi y que seria eso riku-jiji" al sennin le salio una gota por la forma de preguntar pero le resto importancia.

"veras naruto-kun antes de darte tus regalos hay unas personas que te quieren conocer" -en ese momento ante los ojos de naruto aparecieron 7 hermosas mujeres que por sus facciones eran hermanas ya que son muy semejantes a diferencia de sus ojos y cabello que son de colores diferentes.

" _mucho gusto naruto-kun yo soy kami"-_ ella es de cabello y ojos dorados piel blanca de pechos copa DD traía un kimono rosa con flores de loto doradas.

" _yo soy amaterasu naruto-kun_ " -ella tenia el cabello dorado oscuro y ojos miel piel pálida pechos copa C traía un kimono rojo con llamas amarillas.

" _yo tsukuyomi_ _naruto-kun" -_ ella tenia el cabello blanco y ojos plata de piel blanca pálida pechos copa C traía un kimono azul con nubes blancas.

 _"_ _yo soy shinigami naruto-kun" -_ ella tenia el cabello purpura y ojos rojos rubí piel clara bronceada pechos copa DD iguales a los de kami.

" _yo soy hikari naruto-kun"_ ella tenia el cabello azul y ojos lavanda piel tan blanca como la nieve pechos copa CC traía un kimono blanco con camelias amarillas.

 _"_ _yo soy yami naruto-kun" -_ ella tenia el cabello negro y ojos morados piel bronceada pechos copa C bordeando el D traía un kimono negro con lirios blancos.

 _"_ _y yo soy susanoo naruto-kun"_ ella tenia el cabello rojo y ojos esmeralda de piel bronceada pecho copa D bordeando el doble D traía un kimono rojo con un diseño de rayos negros.

El rubio estaba como fideo ante el se encontraban 7 hermosas diosas de gran belleza "a que debo su presencia mis señoras" -decía asiendo una reverencia el rubio.

" _veras naruto-kun estamos aquí para hablarte de una profecía dada por nuestra madre izanami del hombre que se convertirá en nuestro esposo y ese eres tu naruto-kun por eso estamos aquí y para darte unos regalos, asi que dime que opinas" -_ dijo kami esperando la respuesta del chico.

En tanto naruto estaba como pez al recibir esa información las diosas frente a el decían quererlo como su esposo no sabia que pensar y asi estuvo durante 5 minutos hasta que "de acuerdo me parece bien" -respondió sin mas el rubio tranquilamente sacándole gotas a todos pero igualmente las diosas estaban felices de ser aceptadas.

" _muy bien naruto-kun ahora te daremos tus regalos" -comenzó_ kami dándole el turno a rikudo " _yo despertare el rinnegan en ti, te obsequiare mi katana y mi bakulo y el senjutsu ganando el titulo de nidaime rikudo sennin"_ termino el sennin dándole el turno a amaterasu " _mi turno yo te daré a ti y a tus novias un nuevo elemento las llamas del sol puedes llamarlo "enton(elemento infierno)" -_ y le da un beso en los labios sorprendiendo al rubio que después devolvió el beso y siguió tsukiyomi " _mi turno yo les daré el sharingan y su manguekyo eterno y el kamui"-_ y también lo beso ahora fue el turno de shinigami " _yo les daré una zampakutou propia y la habilidad de usar una magia llamada re-equipo donde podrás invocar y guardar armas en una dimensión mágica" -_ eso si sorprendió al rubio podria usar magia.

Ahora era el turno de hikari " _yo les daré el elemento luz y sus jutsus y me tomare la libertad de alargar su vida" -_ y también lo beso y le siguió yami " _yo les daré el elemento oscuridad y jutsus y llevare sus capacidades físicas hasta el limite"_ -y asi ahora era el turno de susanoo " _yo les daré el susanoo a su sharingan y les regalare mi instinto asesino mezclado con el de shini-chan"_ -dijo la diosa de la tormenta con una sonrisa cazadora y beso al uzumaki lujuriosamente.

Por fin era el turno de kami " _mi regalo naruto-kun sera mejorar tu regeneración y el de las chicas, algo que debes saber naruto-kun es que deberás sellar al jubii en ti y para mantener la paz deberás irte de este mundo junto con las chicas y los bijus se que quizás no quieras pero es el único método de mantener la paz en este mundo píen.." -_ pero no continuo ya que fue interrumpida por el rubio "esta bien kami-chan si es necesario asi sera" afirmo naruto con gran decisión y determinación en sus ojos sacándole sonrojos a las diosas y asiéndolas sonreír.

" _muy bien naruto-kun es hora de despertar una vez terminada la guerra vendré por ustedes" -_ el chico asiente con una sonrisa mientra se desvanecía.

-fuera del paisaje mental/limbo-

mientras todo eso sucedía en su interior fuera de su escape mental sus amadas lloraban por la posible muerte del rubio uzumaki cuando de pronto sienten que el se mueve lentamente "naruto-kun estas bien" -preguntaron al unisono rogando que estuviera bien "hai tenten-chan, hanabi-chan estoy bien es hora de terminar esto" decía mientras abría los ojos poco a poco hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos mostrando en ellos el legendario rinnegan " naruto-kun tus ojos" -preguntaron en shock " no se preocupen chicas después les explico que sucede" -ellas asienten mientras ven a su adorado rubio posarse frente al juubi no okami "MUY BIEN ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA BATALLA MADARA JUUBI AQUI TERMINAN SUS AMBICIONES"- grito a todo pulmón el rubio llamando la atención de todos donde pudieron ver a naruto sobre una meseta y todos se sorprendieron por el cambio en sus ojos.

Así empezó una fiera batalla para dar fin a la 4ta gran guerra ninja después de un par de horas de batalla por fin el rubio habia logrado liberar a los bijus y sellado al juubi en el y darle muerte a madara toda la alianza estallo de jubilo por fin la guerra habia terminado ahora podrá haber paz y comenzaron a alabar al joven héroe que se acerco a sus chicas donde comenzó a explicarles lo sucedido y para que le creyeran les mostro el sharingan y ella no tuvieron mas que creer también les dijo que deberían marcharse de este mundo para que la paz reinara, lo pensaron durante un tiempo y terminaron aceptando ellas irían donde fuera su naruto.

Este volteo hacia la alianza shinobi y les dijo que ya era hora de que ellos se marcharan que kami los esperaba muchos no entendieron a que se referían con eso hasta que la diosa se hizo presente "están _listos naruto-kun, tenten-chan, y hanabi-chan es hora de marcharnos"_ hablo la diosa dejando pasmados a todos los ninjas no era mentira los que le decía su héroe debían marcharse "listo kami-chan solo debemos despedirnos"- y asi se acercaron a sus amigos y familiares "bueno este es el adiós amigos, cuídense, tsunade-oka-san cuidate mucho" -dijo shokeando a la rubia y sacándole lagrimas de felicidad por ese honorifico "kakashi-sensei cuídese"- y se acerca al oído del peliplata "en mi departamento bajo mi cama hay una puerta secreta donde hay un pergamino dorado, en el están sellados todos los icha-icha escritos por ero-sennin durante su vida también el ultimo libro escrito por los dos el titulo es "icha icha paradise: el deseo de un angel caido tormenta de pasion" de 5 volumenes pero ese no a salido a la venta y es verdad son muy buenos sensei"- termino de decir el rubio el peliplata lloraba lagrimas de anime en su único ojo visible y en su mente un chibi-kakashi bailaba la danza de la felicidad con una bandera que decía "sii que feliz soy" fuera de su mente.

"shizune-nee cuidate mucho y dile a oka-san el secreto para vencer el papeleo" -le susurro esto ultimo al final sacándole una sonrisa a la morena.

Con tenten ya se habia despedido de sus amigos y ahora estamos con hanabi "adiós otou-san, nee-san vuélvete la mejor líder del clan" -y se le acerca al oído y le susurra "se que te gusta shino-san después de saber que solo admirabas a naruto-kun deberías decirselo se que te aceptara(sobre todo por que a el también le gustas) no lo dejes ir" -termino la ojiperla mientras que su hermana estaba tan roja como una manzana "hai hanabi-chan cuidate y cuida a naruto-kun" -la ojiperla asiente "hanabi estoy orgulloso de ti cuidate y visítanos pronto" -dijo el hyuga mayor a su hija "hai otou-san asi sera" -ya todos se habia despedido y era momento de partir.

El rubio les daría unas palabras que se quedarían grabados en la mente de todos "YA A FINALIZADO LA GUERRA AHORA EL CAMINO QUE QUEDARA PARA USTEDES ES EL DE LA PAZ VIVAN FELICES COMO UNA GRAN FAMILIA SHINOBI"- el uzumaki se acerco a kami y le dijo algo al oído y ella acepto sin mas acercándose a tsunade posa su mano en su frente y una luz la cubre a los segundos la luz desaparece dejando ver a la sannin igual sin ningún cambio a la vista " _puedes retirar el genjutsu tsunade-chan" -_ y esta asi lo hizo una nube de humo la rodeo y cuando se disipo seguía igual cosa que la sorprendió asi que volvió a deshacer el jutsu pero seguía pasando lo mismo "muy bien que chingados pasa aquí no entiendo" -pregunto frustrada tsunade " _nada malo tsunade-chan esto es petición de naruto-kun ahora eres joven de nuevo"-_ tras acabar de decir eso a la rubia se le abrieron los ojos era joven de nuevo, tras recuperarse de su shock le brinco encima al rubio que termino cayendo al suelo "GRACIAS HIJO" -grito a todo pulmón la rubia "no es nada oka-san" -ya estaban listos para irse asi que se acercaron a kami " _bien es hora de irnos" -_ y asi desaparecieron en un as de luz y la alianza shinobi guardo silencio despidiendo a su héroe y sus novias-

ya en el palacio de kami se encontraban los susodichos " _bien naruto-kun, chicas recuerdan que les dije que irían a otro mundo verdad" -_ pregunto la diosa obteniendo un asentimiento " _bien verán el mundo al que irán ahora mismo esta en conflictos esta guerra a durado cerca de 100 años y ya es hora de ponerle un fin hay entran ustedes nosotras los enviaremos a ese mundo donde podrán unirse a cualquiera de las tres facciones ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios pero primero deberán entrenar para dominar sus habilidades que opinan" -_ termino la diosa que esperaba el veredicto de los chicos los cuales se vieron un momento para decir "cuando empezamos" -haciendo sonreír a la diosa.

-time skip (20 años después)-

Han pasado 20 años en el mundo de los dioses y los chicos han entrenado sus habilidades hasta el limite tanto naruto, tenten, y hanabi han llevado el dominio del sharingan tal que el mismísimo madara uchiha envidiaría para el manejo de la magia re-equipo también eran unos prodigios sobre todo tenten que amaba su poder para invocar armas también aprendieron la magia take over que les permitía transformarse en cualquier cosa, para el manejo de sus zampakutou shinigami los puso bajo la tutoría de una de las shinigamis mas poderosas y veloces bajo el mando de la diosa de la muerte yoruichi shihoin cabe decir que aprendieron muy rápido el dominio de su espada en tan solo 5 años aprendieron el shikai y bankai de su espada asi como el manejo del riatsu(presión espiritual) al igual que el hadou y kidou.

En ese tiempo que estuvieron bajo la tutela de le ex-capitana del gotei 13(13 escuadrones de proteccion) estaba fascinada con las habilidades del rubio y mas con la vida que le mostraron las diosas de naruto, dando nacimiento a una admiracion por el chico que a pesar de las adversidades siempre se levantaba para proteger a sus seres queridos sus batallas sobre todo la batalla final de la guerra, después de enterarse de la vida de su alumno esta pasaba mas tiempo con el ojiazul con tal de conocerlo mejor y sin saber en que momento se enamoro del chico de marcas en las mejillas.

Con el rubio pasaba lo mismo desde que empezó a pasar mas tiempo con la pelivioleta y escuchando sus historias comenzó a tener sentimientos por ella y estaba en un dilema ya que no sabia como decirle lo que siente por ella, asi que se lo comento a sus novias (a todas claro) que se estaba enamorando de la morena ellas le miraron serias por un momento y el rubio estaba entre nervioso y asustado por lo que le pudieran hacer sus novias pero eso desapareció cuando ellas le sonrieron calmándolo de inmediato y dándole el permiso de cortejarla el le da las gracias de la mejor manera que sabia les dio un apasionado beso a cada una dejándolas desorbitadas y con cara de ensoñación, el rubio decidido va a donde se encuentra la morena entrenando un poco en ese momento llega el rubio y dan comienzo a entrenar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Golpes iban y venían por aquí y por alla estuvieron unas cuantas horas entrenando hasta que en un desliz por el cansancio la morena tropieza y el rubio intento sostenerla pero igualmente cayeron al suelo, el rubio quedo espalda al suelo y con la morena sobre el muy cerca de su rostro estaban sonrojados por la cercanía pero algo los impulsaba a seguir (obra de kami) y acercar lentamente sus rostros podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse hasta que por fin sucedió se besaron primero suave y después empezó a subir de intensidad en ese momento la morena se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se separo de golpe e intentaba pedir disculpas mas sus palabras eran inentendibles pero su palabrería murió al ser besada de nuevo eso la sorprendió pero termino devolviendo el beso al separarse el rubio con una sonrisa le dijo "te amo" y ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ser correspondida, después de algunos siglos al fin habia encontrado quien robara su corazón, ella con lagrimas de felicidad le respondió "también te amo naruto-kun" y sin mas lo volvió a besar.

Después de eso todo fue viento en popa para nuestro héroe.

Todas sus habilidades mejoraron y llegaron a un nivel que podrían considerarlos dioses en su mundo naruto al ser el nuevo jinchuriiki del juubi y su senjutsu su chakra era gigantesco el de las chicas fácilmente se igualaba al del nanabi(7 colas) y rokubi(6 colas) hablando de las bijus(por cierto todos son mujeres en todos mis fics me apegare a la base mitológica japonesa todos los bijus son mujeres) las diosas les dieron a escoger permanecer en ese mundo (el de kami) o ir con el rubio al nuevo mundo y ellas dijeron que irían con naruto.

" _bien naruto-kun, chicas ya es hora de partir al llegar podrán elegir al cual de las tres fracciones unirse, por cierto una vez que pasen la brecha dimensión su cuerpo se reducirá a la edad de 8 años para que puedan acostumbrarse a ese mundo están listos" -_ termino de explicar kami y recibió un "hai" de los chicos que ya estaban listos yoruichi que no quería separase del rubio le pidió de favor a las diosas si podía acompañarlo a ese mundo ellas no vieron problema con eso por lo que aceptaron en ese momento las diosas abrieron un portal por donde los chicos entrarían " _bien chicos ya esta todo listo_ " -y asi se despidieron y entraron por el portal " _debimos haberles dicho que caerían de una gran altura no creen" -_ pregunto amaterasu con duda y las otras tuvieron una gota por ese olvido " _nah.. ellos estarán bien"_ desestimo susanoo.

Dentro del portal se ven a los chicos flotando en un lugar oscuro y al pasar unas horas habían llegado a la salida, pero cuando salieron notaron algo que los shokeo, estaban a mucha altura y estaban cayendo y se escucho un "HECHEN PAJA" en conjunto hasta que cayeron como costal en tierra y se levantaron algo adoloridos y murmuraron "nota mental:no masajes para las chicas en un tiempo/no mas suplantar a las chicas en el trabajo" -y se terminaron de levantar sobándose los lugares afectados, mientras en el reino divino las diosas tuvieron un escalofrió y les paso un pensamiento por la cabeza "por que siento que no tendré masajes en un tiempo/ mas suplencia en un tiempo" - y se deprimieron un poco por eso.

De vuelta con los chicos estos veian los cambios que habian sufrido sus cuerpos que parecian los de un niño aunque mentalmente tengan mas edad, pero dejando todo eso de lado los chicos decidieron caminar para conocer un poco el lugar estuvieron asi un tiempo hasta que yoruichi tomo la palabra - "oye naruto-kun donde viviremos tienes alguna idea porque no creo que nos dejen comprar una casa" -expuso la morena su duda al panorama que se les presentaba -"no te preocupes yoruichi-chan antes de venir la chicas me dijeron que todo estaba preparado nuestro hogar esta cerca de aqui" -

"oh, que bien eso es un alivio entonces que esperamos vamos alla quiero tomar una refrescante ducha" termino la morena ganando un asentimiento de todas las chicas presentes sacandole goticas al rubio por eso por lo que se pusieron en camino a su residencia que tras caminar media hora llegaron al lugar que las diosas le habian dicho al rubio pero nunca se esperaron eso era una mansion gigantesca (no se las describo porque tengo flojera me disculpan mas adelanto lo hago) por lo que cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto para disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

time skip(salto en el tiempo 8 años despues).

Han pasado 8 largos años desde que nuestros heroes llegaron a ese nuevo mundo y a sido muy interesante por un lado a todos les fastidio volver a ser ninos pero por otro les sirvio para empezar de cero, al reducir de edad sus poderes y habilidades disminuyeron de igual manera aunque naruto todavia tenia reservas enormes por lo que para recuperar sus poderes entrenaron hasta el cansancio pero bien valio la pena naruto recupero todo su poder y creciendo, hanabi ahora igualaba a kotone(nanabi) y tenten a kana(hashibi) yoruichi ahora tenia tres veces su poder que cuando era capitana y era mas veloz las bijus recuperaron todo su poder, igualmente juubi el cual su nombre era megumi increiblemente despues de resuperar su poder por completo se encontraba mas tranquila y se volvio extremadamente cercana al rubio acabando todo en una relacion amorosa.

Para este momento podemos ver a todos en direccion a la academia kuoh donde tenian que asistir por palabras de las diosas que segun ellas para que no la hicieran de vago todos los dias.

Dentro de la academia en uno de los pasillos podemos ver a dos chicas que eran la admiracion y celos de todos los alumnos chicos y chicas por igual ellas eran rias gremori y akeno himejima, rias es una chica de largo cabello rojo carmesi de ojos azules piel blanca palida pechos de copa D tenia un cuerpo de infarto para todo miembro masculino de la academia akeno era una hermosa chica de cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo ojos avellana piel igual de blanca que rias pechos copa D en si otra diosa escultural, ellas habian escuchado de unos nuevos alumnos que llegarian ese mismo dia "rias-boucho cree realmente que los nuevos alumnos vengan"- preguntaba akeno a rias -"no lo se akeno"- dio su respuesta la pelirroja, para ese momento escucharon gritos que venian de la entrada de la academia ellas para saber que sucedia se encaminaron al lugar y al llegar se quedan paralizadas frente a ellas en el pasillo ven a un grupo de personas y delante iba nuestro joven heroe de cabello rubio muy cambiado muy diferente a como estaba en su propio mundo de origen tenia el pelo rubio dorado igual que su padre minato solo que a el se le levantaban dos mechones dando la apariencia de cuando esta en modo ashura dando la apariencia de cuernos que eran de color blanco plata sus ojos azules como el mismo oceano piel bronceada con tres marquitas en las mejillas dandole un semblante tierno y salvaje al mismo tiempo tenia el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado con musculos no exagerados y compactos hechos para el combate y velocidad y una estatura de 1,70cm.

Tras el venian unas chicas las primeras eran tenten y hanabi tenten tenia el cabello mas largo que en su anterior vida y lo llevaba suelto y amarrado en tres coletas bajas que llegaban hasta bajo su trasero(para una mejor idea imaginense el peinado de hallibel tiel de bleach) tenia facciones mas finas piel clara pechos ahora copa D bordeando el DD y de 1,60cm de estatura.

Hanabi llevaba el pelo sumamente largo en honor a una de las mujeres mas poderosas del mundo shinobi y madre biologica de naruto asi es hanabi llevaba el pelo igual a la difunta kushina uzumaki que estos momentos gritaba de alegria al ver a la hyuga dandole honores, volviendo al pasillo habia algo que se preguntaban las dos curiosas por los ojos de la chica pareciera ser ciega al ser totalmente blancos pero veian que ella no chocaba con nadie y caminaba sola era de piel palida pechos copa CC.

Tras ellas venian las demas que eran yoruichi ella es igual que en el anime solo que sus pechos crecieron un poco mas llegando hasta el DD seguida de kurama ella era una mezcla entre mito y kushina en el parentesco aunque tenia el pelo mas corto y sus pechos llegaban casi a la copa E a sus lados venian kotone(nanabi) y kana(hashibi), kotone tenia el pelo verde hasta los hombros ella tenia la piel palida y ojos naranja pechos copa C y media 1,65cm de estatura.

Kana (para no detallar mucho solo imaginen a kana alberona de fairy tail), natsume(rokubi) tenia cabello azul oscuro piel blanca pechos copa D (para una mejor idea busquen a kaoru de samurai x) haruka(gobi) ella tenia el cabello de color negro parecido al de kurotsuchi piel palida ojos lavanda y mide 1,62cm de estatura, akane(yonbi) ella es una pelirosa suave de ojos rosa oscuro y pupila en forma de corazon (para quien alla visto date a live busque a kotori itsuka comandante de ratastork), tamae(sanbi) tiene el pelo azul verdoso piel blanca palida ojos rojisos con un anillo dentro de la pupila pechos copa CC bordeando el D mide 1,55cm yuka(nibi) ella es castaña piel morena (se parece a korra de avatar) con la diferencia que tiene un ojo amarillo oscuro y el otro verde y por ultimo en fila estaba miyuki(ichibi) ella tiene el pelo de color dorado arena piel aporcelanada pechos copa DD y mide 1.50cm, todo el grupo iba en direccion al que seria su salon de clases las dos chicas los miraban con ojos mas que incredulos por semejantes cuerpos, el rubio al pasar cerca de ellas les dio una sonrisa encantadora como solo el sabe sacandoles un gran rubor justo en ese momento escucharon cada una en su cabeza "(buenos dias rias-hime/akeno-hime)" sorprendiendolas quienes vieron en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de la voz pero sin encontrarlo.

Mas adelante el grupo de chicas veia como naruto tenia una gran sonrisa por su jugada, las chicas habian visto lo que hizo lo que les saco unas risillas el rubio nunca cambiaria y esperaban que nunca lo hiciera.

En el salon se encontraban los alumnos reunidos esperando el comienzo de clases hasta que el profesor hablo.

"muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos nuevos integrantes asi que espero se lleven bien, pasen y presentense" pidio el profesor del curso justo en ese momento entraban nuestros heroes en toda su gloria sacandoles grandes sonrojos a las alumnas al ver al rubio y los barones sonrojos baba y sangre por igual hasta que por alguna razon sintieron que debian dejar de mirarlas o sus cabezas rodarian y asi lo hicieron.

"buenas tardes mi nombre es tenten asamiya mucho gusto" dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, "yo soy hanabi hyuga gusto en conocerlos" mensiono con un rostro tranquilo " mucho gusto yo yoruichi shihoin" dijo con una sonrisa atrevida "gusto en conocerlos a todos yo soy kurama otsutsuki y ellas son mis hermanas kana, kotone, natsume, haruka, akane, tamae, yuka y miyuki" dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora para los alumnos del salon incluso el profesor y por ultimo y no menos importante el rubio uzumaki se presenta.

"un gusto conocerlos a todos mi nombre es naruto uzumaki espero nos llevemos bien" terminaron las presentaciones y se fueron a sentar en sus lugares que sea dicha era muy raro que estuvieran los hacientos exactos para ellos y justo al lado de las demonesas la vida era curiosa algunas veces.

Lo que nadie sabia o casi nadie es que por la mente de rias,akeno tambien una pelinegra de nombre sona sitri tenian la sensacion de que habian escuchado ese apellido antes en alguna parte pero no recordaban donde todo mientras un rubio curiosiaba en los pensamientos de las chicas para cierta gracia de el como adoraba haberle pedido a ino que le enseñara a hacer eso aunque tambien recordo lo que paso despues, solo digamos que el sonrojo en sus mejillas daba las respuestas a sus recuerdos.

 _Hola nuevamente gente se que e estado retrasado con mis actualizaciones pero tengo una excusa para eso y es (NUEVOS PROYECTOS EN PROCESO) e tenido algunas ideas que e ido creando poco a poco y por eso estoy retrasado asi que no me maten por favor todavia quiero casarme "(¬.¬) en sentido figurado eh no tengo ganas de casarme hasta dentro de unos 30 años mas" como les decia este es un nuevo proyecto crossover entre naruto y high school dxd para los que se preguntaran por que no estaba jiubi con el grupo es sencillo ella era la guardiana de la mansion de naruto y ademas su linda cocinera (cool) tambien quiero agradecerlos a todos quienes me han dado consejos sean buenos a malos eso es lo que me motiva a tratar de hacer lo mejor para mis lectores por lo que espero difruten esta nueva historia... merece revienw... ja ne._


	2. CONOCIENDONOS Y RATING GAME

"CONOCIÉNDONOS".

El día habia transcurrido tranquilo viendo las diferentes clases que aunque eran algo aburridas eran algo entretenidas solo algo lo que si lo divertía eran las miradas insistentes de intriga y curiosidad que le daban rías y su reina akeno junto a sona la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su reina tsubaki también pudo ver como las chicas interactuaban con otras chicas de manera normal sin temer a un ataque o ser selladas de nueva cuenta y verlas feliz lo hacia feliz.

Ya habían terminado las clases y el y sus chicas se dirigían a su hogar cuando naruto les dijo que iría a dar un paseo ellas aceptaron y regresaron a casa mientras que el rubio caminaba tranquilo por el parque hasta que sintió dos presencias cerca una de ellas se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando llego pudo ver a una chica peli castaña de piel clara ojos marrones y bella figura vestía el uniforme de la escuela kuoh lo resaltante era la herida que atravesaba su vientre volando sobre ella se encontraba una pelinegra ojos oscuros piel blanca bronceada y alas negras una ángel caída sin duda la miro detenidamente su rostro mostraba tristeza, culpa, arrepentimiento era obvio que no quería hacer eso pero no le quedo de otra mejor averiguar lo que sucedía.

Tras ellos en unos arbustos se encontraban ocultas rías y akeno ellas habían llegado para salvar y unir a isane (fem issei) a su nobleza cuando aparecio el chico nuevo que las habia intrigado tanto "rías gremori y akeno himejima si van a unir a isane a su nobleza es mejor que se apresuren" escucharon al rubio decir sin mirarlas ellas se sorprendieron de que supiera que estaban ahí pero dejándolo para después salen a ayudar a la chica mientras con naruto este con ayuda de su sharingan se habia adentrado en la mente del ángel caído encontrando el porque ella hizo esto mosqueándolo por lo que a gran velocidad aparecio cerca de ella y transportándola hacia su hogar no antes de marcarla para que las chicas no la atacaran y antes de susurrarle "tranquila estarás a salvo".

Las espectadoras estaban asombradas al ver la velocidad del chico rubio y ya estaban por interrogarlo estando fuera de peligro isane pero naruto se les adelanto "se que tienen preguntas y se las responderé pero por ahora es mejor que isane-san descanse por lo que hasta mañana" dijo para desaparecer en un destello amarillo sorprendiendo nuevamente a las presentes quienes solamente tenían una pregunta en sus mentes "(quien rayos era naruto)" porque no era un simple humano eso era mas que seguro.

Lejos de allí en una gran mansión de estilo tradicional (como la de los hyuga pero menos deprimente) aparecio la ángel caída que se habia encontrado con naruto alertando a las inquilinas que rápidamente llegaron donde esta y estaban por lanzarse al ataque hasta que megumi vio la marca con forma de remolino en su brazo derecho y las detuvo "ALTO, naruto-kun la envío aquí no debemos atacarla" dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra que temblaba podía sentir el poder de esa peliblanca y se sentía como una insignificante hormiga delante de ella "hola pequeña me llamo megumi como te llamas" pregunto con una sonrisa "so...soy ra... ray.. raynare" tartamudeo del miedo y como no si estaba segura que esa mujer frente a ella era por mucho mas poderosa que kokabiel y azazel juntos "no tengas miedo nadie te hará daño aquí" respondió una voz masculina que todas excepto raynare reconocía "bienvenido naruto-kun" saludaron.

Naruto por su parte caminaba hacia la ángel caída que temblaba al ver al rubio acercarse a ella "tranquila no te haré nada se porque atacaste a la chica y puedes estar segura de que te ayudare" ella al escucharlo no pudo evitar llenarse de esperanza y la razón de esto era el como kokabiel habia amenazado con matarla como lo hizo con su hermana por eso se vio obligada a atacar a la chica en ese momento naruto realizo sellos y la marca con forma de remolino se torno de color azul junto con el kanji de familia "con eso seras parte de mi familia y estarás a salvo puedes estar tranquila, kuroka-chan podrías llevarla a algunas de las habitaciones" comento y pidió naruto recibiendo un asentimiento llevándose a la chica quien estaba sorprendida y confundida por igual.

Kuroka llego a una habitación "aquí estamos espero que sea de tu agrado" la ángel todavía estaba confundida y solo pregunto "porque" kuroka la vio y supo a que se refería "si te preguntas el porque naruto-kun te ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio es porque naruto-kun perdió a sus padres al nacer tuvo que valerse por si mismo al no tener hermanos en un lugar donde era odiado el sabe el dolor de perder lo que una vez tuvo y el se prometió ayudar a todo el que pasara lo mismo que el" termino su explicación mientras se iba dejando a una raynare conmocionada y sobre todo esperanzada y con ganas de conocer mas de este chico que la habia ayudado.

Había pasado la noche y todos se encontraban en el comedor esperando su desayuno que la linda ophis preparaba (en los capítulos próximos habrán pequeños flash back de como se conocieron naruto y las chicas) por la puerta venia entrando la nueva miembro del clan uzumaki quien los veía algo timida "veo que despertaste anda toma asiento" dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa sonrojando a la chica las demás vieron la reacción de la chica y solo pensaron con una sonrisa "(otra mas naruto-kun)" ciertamente era un conquistador sin siquiera saberlo "g... gracias" contesto timida sentándose cerca de tamae quien estaba leyendo un libro de lo mas tranquila y asi paso el desayuno y naruto y las chicas se despiden de megumi, raynare, ophis y kuroka para dirigirse a la academia.

Ya tenia un par de horas viendo las diferentes clases hasta la hora de descanso el iba a dirigirse a tomar su almuerzo hasta que frente a el aparece una pequeña peliplateada de ojos avellanados vistiendo el uniforme reglamentario de la academia ella era considerada la mascota de la academia ya que a pesar de tener 15 años era un poco mas baja que otras chicas pero eso no le quitaba lo linda "disculpe naruto-sempai rias-boucho solicito su presencia" pidió con un tono algo plano que extraño un poco a naruto según le habia dicho kuroka ella es su hermana pero era posible que cambiara un poco luego de lo sucedido con su anterior amo ya resolvería eso ahora a reunirse con rías "esta bien guiame por favor" la pequeña nekomata asintió y empezó a guiar al rubio.

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron a un edificio algo deteriorado por fuera aunque al entrar pudo ver que era diferente que por fuera se encontraba en perfecto estado decorado de manera elegante en el centro habia una mesa de salón y algunos sillones donde se encontraba rías junto a akeno mientras esta le servía te en otro de los sillones se encontraba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sona sitri junto a su reina tsubaki en las mismas condiciones que akeno en otro sillón se encontraba la nobleza de rías con la nueva adición de isane "bienvenido al club de ocultismo naruto-kun, creo que nos debes unas respuestas" comenzo rías amable y sonriente viendo a naruto al igual que sona aunque esta lo veía de manera calculadora.

"No tengo problema con eso pero antes dejenme presentarme debidamente soy naruto uzumaki rey y cabeza del clan uzumaki" se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia en ese momento todos menos isane tuvieron un click en su mente al escuchar la presentación del rubio "espera eres el líder del nuevo clan que no esta afiliado a ninguna de las tres facciones" pregunto sona por primera vez sorprendida mientras los demás aun estaban en shock "asi es y ustedes son rías gremori heredera del clan gremori y sona sitri heredera del clan sitri akeno himejima y tsubaki reinas de rías y sona se quienes son todas ustedes" contesto naruto y dijo dando a conocer que sabia quienes eran.

Esa explicación trajo a todos de sus pensamientos "como sabes quienes somos" pregunto rías "nada que algo de investigación no ayude siempre hay que conocer a tus enemigo o aliados se porque me llamaron y acepto ser parte de sus noblezas pero deben saber que también tengo mi nobleza y el que sea parte de las suyas no cambiara el que sea el líder de mi clan" ellas estaban sorprendidas que el supiera de sus intenciones y mas que aceptara aunque no sabían si su cuerpo resistiría ser parte de ambas noblezas pero lo intentarían ellas asintieron de acuerdo y buscaron entre sus piezas el alfil por sona y la torre por rías pero cuando intentaron reencarnar a naruto algo increíble paso una pieza de peón de ambas chicas se elevaron hacia naruto y antes tocar a naruto dichas piezas mutaron y se introdujeron en naruto eso las dejo viendo luces eso nunca habia pasado es mas jamas habían escuchado que eso fuera posible "bien si es todo debo retirarme en otro momento les presentare mi nobleza matta ne" y desapareció en un destello dejando a todos sorprendidos "el es muy interesante no crees rías" comento sona quien por alguna razón tenia un pequeño brillo en sus ojos llamando la atención de la pelirroja "si... es muy interesante" igual que sona mientras los presentes pensaban "(que rayos)".

En otro lugar se puede ver a naruto reunido con las chicas "entonces ahora formamos parte de la facción demonio" pregunto akane "si a la nobleza de rías y sona" contesto " dos noblezas?" volvió a preguntar "si pensé que asi seria mas divertido" respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida haciendo que las chicas sonrían igual oh seria muy divertido poner este mundo de cabeza.

Los días fueron pasando para naruto en la escuela reuniones con el club su mejora en relación con raynare que ya era mas abierta con los demás entrenando un poco su acercamiento con sona y rías quienes de ves en cuando lo invitaban a salir a algún lugar sacándole ciertos celos a sus noblezas que se imaginaban estar en sus lugares pero naruto sentía un poco triste a rías en los últimos días ya hace unas horas que habían terminado las clases y naruto se encontraba en su cuarto recostado cuando de repente una luz ilumino su cuarto cuando este termino se pudo ver a rías enfundada en un camisón ligero que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y veía a naruto con una mirada que mostraba amor y ayuda al mismo tiempo, ella se encontraba aquí con la intención de que naruto la ayudara para evitar su compromiso de alguna manera se le lanzo pronunciando " hasme el amor naruto" y comenzo a besar al sorprendido rubio "que sucede rías-chan" pregunto ciertamente le gustaba la chica y no lo iba a negar pero la manera tan desesperada en que lo besaba lo desconcertaba pero ya no quería pensar mucho por lo que devolvió el beso de una manera muy apasionada e iba a quitarle el camisón y poder apreciar esa bella figura hasta que otro as de luz ilumino de nueva cuenta el cuarto para dar lugar a una hermosa peliplata que le llegaba a media cintura amarrado en trenzas y ojos grises y vestida de maid esta mujer era graifia lucifuge esposa de sirchez lucifer y la reina mas fuerte de todas (por ahora) "detenga esto ojou-sama" dijo la peliplata a rías que se detuvo para verla y responder "es mi cuerpo y yo decido a quien entregarlo" "detenga esto ojou-sama por favor esta no es la manera" volvió a pedir naruto se encontraba perdido de que rayos sucedía y estaba por preguntar hasta que rías se bajo de su cama a medio vestir "lo siento naruto-kun" y desapareció junto a la reina del hielo (literalmente) dejando a un naruto mas que despistado y solo pudo decir "que sucedió aquí".

Un nuevo día llego y naruto ya se encontraba en la academia todavía pensaba en lo sucedido anoche podía recordar la mirada triste de rías y era una sensación que quería olvidar hasta que escucho el llamado para todos los miembros del club de lo oculto donde también pedían el llamado del consejo estudiantil sin problemas llego al club donde ya estaban todos reunidos donde también pudo ver a la misma mujer que se llevo a rías con ella estaba por abrir la boca cuando un sello de transportación aparecio en el piso del edificio por donde aparecio un rubio de cabello largo ojos azul claro y una sonrisa de pervertido en toda la cara mientras veía a rías esa mirada no le gustaba para nada.

"Oh mi bella rías espero que estés preparada para nuestra boda, porque cuando sea la luna de miel disfrutare de ese cuerpo" dijo el rubio de manera desagradable haciendo que rías hiciera nota de darse un baño con cloro y quemar la ropa que traía "ya te dije que no me casare contigo raiser" contesto tajante molestando a raiser "quieras o no te casaras conmigo rías ese fue el pacto" reponer molesto mientras naruto ahora comprendía el porque de la mirada de rías y el no dejaría que eso pasara "ella dijo que no quiere casarse o no escuchaste" interrumpió naruto "y que harás tu un demonio de clase baja contra mi un demonio de la alta clase y heredero del clan phoenix" respondió con arrogancia "puedo cortarte las alas pequeño pajarito" contesto burlón naruto molestando mas al otro rubio "quien te crees para hablarme asi te matare ahora mismo" y estuvo por atacar a naruto quien estaba mas que listo para desplumar al pajarito como el le decía "ALTO" paro en seco graifia asustando un poco a raiser aunque naruto le daba igual a pesar de sentir el poder de la peliplata la cual estaba sorprendida y con grandes dudas "ya que no se a llegado a un acuerdo sirchez-sama a empleado una opción ambas noblezas competirán en un rating game si ojou-sama gana podrá romper el compromiso en caso contrario todo seguirá como fue pactado si ambos están de acuerdo" propuso.

"por mi no hay problema tu que dices rías yo tengo mi nobleza completa a diferencia de ti" tras decir eso por medio de un sello con el símbolo de un fénix aparecio la nobleza completa de raiser haciendo dudar un poco a rías pero naruto le dice "acepta rías-chan" ella todavía tenia dudas pero con el apoyo de naruto acepto "antes de que esta reunión termine, recuerdas que les dije que después les presentaba a mi nobleza" pregunto naruto viendo a rías y sona quienes asentían mientras que tras naruto se formaba un circulo como el anterior solo que este tenia la forma de un espiral "bien rías-chan, sona-chan quiero que conozcan a mi nobleza" y aparecieron las chicas del rubio tras el vestidas en trajes de batalla aunque lo que mas los sorprendía era que naruto poseía toda su nobleza completa otra que estaba sorprendida y con algunas ganas asesinas era koneko al ver a su hermana con el rubio pero no era momento ya luego sabría porque estaba ahí.

"quiero que conozcan a yuka, tamae, akane, haruka, natsume, kana, kotone y kurama mis peones, a miyuki y hanabi mis torres, yoruichi y tenten mis caballeros, mi alfil por el momento kuroka toujo" ese nombre sorprendió a todos y mas a rías que sabia la historia sobre la hermana de koneko "y por ultima mi reina megumi" termino de presentar naruto graifia estaba anonadada el peón de su cuñada tenia una nobleza casi completa solo por un alfil y sentía que eran poderosas incluso mas que ella lo cual creía imposible y raiser pues el las veía con una mirada que les daba asco "y que vas a hacer solo porque tengas nobleza te hace alguien importante además se ven muy débiles" dijo con arrogancia "viniendo de alguien como tu creo que lo tomare como un cumplido" respondió burlón haciéndolo enfurecer "yubeluna" llamo y la chica se acerco y este empezó a meterle mano frente a todos "desaste de ese tonto" y ella salio disparada hacia el rubio "ten-chan" llamo "hai" la castaña desapareció para volver a aparecer unos segundos después enfundando su katana y con un sonoro click el bastón en manos de yubeluna se dividió en tres partes asi como las armas y ropas de toda la nobleza del phenex dejando pasmados a todos por semejante velocidad y manejo de la espada dejando a mina (fem kiba) como una aficionada en comparación "sera mejor que desaparezcas phenex o te matare antes del rating game" exclamo naruto con una voz muerta y mirada oscura dejando salir algo de su poder cuarteando el suelo bajo sus pies "esta me las pagaras demonio de clase baja" y desapareció con su nobleza es mas jurarían haberlo visto temblar.

"ojou-sama yo me retiro a informar a sirchez-sama" graifia desapareció con un pensamiento "(es alguien muy interesante)" "bien ya con los ánimos bajos es momento de comenzar a entrenar y tengo el lugar perfecto para hacerlo" menciono naruto con una sonrisa sacando a los demás de su estupefacción "a que te refieres naruto-kun" pregunto rías "a lo que me refiero es que deben prepararse y ya tengo a los maestras para cada una" respondió "eh" fue lo que respondió todo mundo "luego les explico todos tomense de las manos" pidió y espero a que lo hicieran cuando todos estuvieron listos aunque con duda naruto tomo de la cintura a kurama y desaparecieron en un destello apareciendo nuevamente frente a una enorme mansión estilo oriental que dejaría en vergüenza a la de cualquier hombre rico de la ciudad "bienvenidos a mi humilde morada y hogar del clan uzumaki" presento naruto frente a ellos quienes para variar tenían los ojos gigantescos y casi fuera de sus orbitas en definitiva naruto era alguien interesante y misterioso y curiosamente eso les atraía.

 _Ohayo siento haberlos hecho tardar con las continuaciones e estado mal de salud últimamente pero eso no evitara que continué con mis historias y estaba algo bloqueado pero ya quedo resuelto este capitulo es bastante adelantado al kanon original pero quiero saltarme tanto relleno en los próximos capítulos se ira viendo como naruto conoció algunas de las chicas y también les explicara algunas cosas a otras sin mas hasta pronto se merece algún reviewn ja en..._


	3. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
